A broadcast router allows each one of a plurality of outputs therefrom to be assigned the signal from any one of a plurality of inputs thereto. For example, an N×M broadcast router has N inputs and M outputs coupled together by a router matrix which allows any one of the N inputs to be applied to each one of the M outputs. While failure of any one or more of the various components, e.g., input cards, output cards, router matrix, interconnecting cables or power supply, of a broadcast router may cause a defect in the output of the router, failure of the router matrix can be particularly catastrophic since all signals for the broadcast router typically flow through the router matrix.
Accordingly, fault tolerance has long been a desired feature for broadcast routers. By configuring a broadcast router to include both a first, or primary, router matrix in combination with a second, or redundant, router matrix, broadcast routers have achieved a limited degree of fault tolerance. However, broadcast routers which incorporate a redundant router matrix have typically relied upon the use of an alarm or other type of alert to notify an operator of the broadcast router that the primary router matrix has failed and a manual switch or other type of operator-actuated device to switch the output of the broadcast router from that of the failed primary router matrix to that of the redundant router matrix.